


Twilight Boners

by Piddleyfangs



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anthro, F/F, F/M, Feral, Futanari, Herm, NSFW, Smut, Transformation, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Midna get's a little bored of watching Link be a horny animal whenever he enters his more instinct driven body. So, she helps Link about by giving his body a little jolt in the right direction towards being a horny alpha wolf. Even if he has to swap genders and become more anthropomorphic.Commissioned by Sabrith





	Twilight Boners

“You really do spend a lot of time just lounging.” Midna chimed in, laying on her back near the fire. Her wolf partner just let out a little snort, barely keeping his bright eye open long enough for that. Midna smiled wider, her red eye getting a glint in it. “I can’t believe my heroic puppy just wants to lay down all the time. I don’t really get tired, so it’s your fault if we waste too much time camping.” Link growled a little, a low rumble that barely bothered Midna. She rolled her eyes and kept on lounging.

The two had done well so far in their journey. Link was an odd guy. He barely talked, ad had a bad habit of getting roped in to other people’s dirty work. Still, Midna had something resembling respect. He was sticking his neck out for people, was always polite, and honestly was an astonishingly skilled warrior. The way he wielded his blade was impressive sure, but he was just as good at fang as he was sword. Midna hadn’t really seen anyone else turn into a wolf, but she was almost certain that if any other two bit warrior was turned into a dog, they wouldn’t be quite as good as her own little hero wolf.

What a shame it was, then, that he felt the need to rest. The quest had countless breaks whenever he felt the urge to rest, or eat, or do whatever else his body requires. A few times Midna even saw that the boy was mortal after all. Oh it wasn’t common, especially in his human form. His hand was more known for wielding the sharper kind of sword. But when he was a wolf, it seemed he was not quite prepared for how things would change in his equipment.

Midna couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought. She rose up from lounging, starting to wiggle her hips a little. Oh yes, she remembered what he did. He went off on his own, pretending it was just another call of the wild. But he took much longer than any other time he’d go behind a tree to relieve something. Much, much longer. The amount of longer one would expect from someone who felt the urge to surrender to some urges, but was not used to the lack of hands for the function. Midna was hysterical when she saw his tongue half way up his shaft, drooling across his sheathe.

The way he was laying presently, Midna could see his little sheathe. Just resting, but he was no doubt pent up. Oh, the chaste hero boy was trying to place naïve, acting as pure as could be. But Midna knew the looks he was starting to give her where that of lust. The kind of lust where you didn’t care what, just that it was taking every thrust, that it was getting you off. Midna wondered how long he had seen her that way. She had nice hips, shapely thighs. Maybe he was scared of hurting her since she was so short, but he really should learn that there was no fear to be had.

In fact, Midna had such a way to help him. As soon as he passed out, she came near his resting place. Gently, she moved his legs, exposing that little sheathe. “So adorable to see it sleeping~” She teased under her breathe, careful in all her motions, except the next one she had to do. She slid her tongue out and wiggled it across the entrance of the sheathe. She breathed hot and heavy on it. “Just think of Zelda, big boy.” She giggled. “She’s bending over, lifting her big dumb royal dress. Her ass is as big as like twelve gourds.” And as she spoke, the big red wolf cock started to rise from the shaft, growing thicker, taller by the second. “So predictable. Stable boys always want to fuck gourds.” Midna grinned, wrapping both her hands around the massive cock. “But, puppy, you’re going to have to learn you can’t get off in just gourds alone. Here, this will help you~” She closed her eyes and concentrated, and burned into his cock, bright cyan tattoos, just like the ones that coated her body. They glowed gently before mostly fading to a less luminescent color.

The hex was planted, and soon Midna’s lessons will begin. Satisfied with her world, the imp slid back and just let the night progress. Her eyes were glued on the ruby length, cackling to herself through the palm of her hand as that cock never subsided.

In the morning, Link was clearly in distress. The wolf moved cautiously, trying to hide his ailment from Midna. But Midna was on him like a vulture. “What’s wrong big boy~?” She teased, floating around him as she moved his legs strategically. He was like a priest, desperately trying to hide it away. But Midna knew exactly what he was hiding, and even caught a few extra glimpses as her unskillfully tried to hide it.

Through the night, his cock remained as erect as Midna had made it. As a matter of fact, it had grown even bigger. His knot was fat and plump, pressed out from his sheathe, making it impossible for his cock to go back down. The cyan markings were still there, and probably just as distressing to him as anything else.

“C’mon, lemme look. In case it is serious.” Midna insisted. That was enough to warm the wolf up to the idea. Link went on his back and shamefully spread his legs, letting Midna get a look at his cock. Oh how scandalous! In that little belly rub pose, Link let his tongue out to start panting heavily, the heat rising through him, or just the embarrassment making him over heat. It was hard to say which one was the one pushing him over the edge. Midna’s hands traced over Link’s shaft. He growled defensively, but barely got through the first defensive hiss before his low rumblings were dispersed by how undoubtedly amazing it felt to be touched like that. Midna licked her lips, leaning in close to get a big whiff of that wolfy musk.

Oh yeah, that stuff was a long stronger than it was before. It pretty much deviant perfume, and Midna was one big deviant. A little arf from Link’s precious muzzle was enough to send her back down from her wolf dick utopia fantasy. “Oh yeah yeah, I hear ya. Let a girl think.” Midna shrugged, backing off from her wolf cock prize for the time being. “My best bet is it is just some part of the form we weren’t expecting. You got the Twili markings on it, so I bet that just means it’s a part of some cycle.”

That wasn’t the news that Link wanted to hear. He growled, rolled back onto his feet, closing in on Midna. She really wished it was a sexual prowl, but alas, it was just a normal aggressive wolfy prowl. “Hey, relax! It’ll probably run out on its own.” Midna assured him. It took a lot of petting and some quick thinking, but eventually Link did decide to calm down. “Let’s just ignore it for now and see what that does.” Except Midna knew what ignoring it would do. She tailored the curse so specifically to make saints like him suffer.

It was simple. The longer he didn’t admit to his lusts, the worse they would get. The more he’d change. And that was the bit that Midna was really excited for.

So Link started down the path of just trying to be a good boy and ignoring his raging hard on. Everything running start had him stopping to lift his leg and lick at his cock, trying to somehow use it to somehow move his cock so he wouldn’t feel it bumping around when he ran. Oh at first it was so innocent, but the thing about tongues was how imprecise they were. How warm, how wet they were, which were all things cocks enjoyed. So he gave a few extra licks, just to try to move it, and then he couldn’t help but feel extra pent up, so maybe a few more licks would help. Though, the curse did prevent him from getting off on his own. Midna watched on with a look on her face, of supreme devilish joy that must be kept secret or else the suspicions of her friend would grow too great.

He had to stop a few more times after that. Each time, the licking session was longer. Midna knew that if she didn’t plant a few more ideas, the wolf boy would just keep licking and assuming it was just his cruddy tongue stopping him from getting off. “Let me help.” Midna laughed, reaching out for his cock. The wolf arfed in concern. Her hand squeezed, giving the cock a single pump. Link’s eyes popped, his tongue flung out, and his cock sprayed the first portion of a load onto the floor. “There~ Now it should be a bit lighter.” Midna laughed, wiping her hands. “Gross~ You should try and not spray so much next time.” Link’s head hung low as she started back up to walking, waiting for Midna to climb atop.

Of course, his erection was going nowhere, and his lust was actually only growing from that little encounter. But now Midna knew what Link would be thinking of whenever that big cock was just too much of a distraction for him to focus on something else. He’d be thinking how ineffective his tongue was, and just how damn good her hand was. His tongue was hanging, and he was growing a little shorter, bit by bit. He didn’t notice, of course, but Midna was practically measuring him up every step of the way, ever so eager to see how things would turn out.

After the long day, they turned in for camp. Midna laid back to relax, but the show was clearly on the road as Link went roaming out to the trees to try and deal with things himself. She sighed, equal parts giddy that the show would keep going on, but also wishing that Link would just own up to his lusts a bit quicker. And her she thought what they had was a strong working relationship, one where neither had anything to hide (save for the fact she’d always have something to hide, but in a way that was really fun and completely needed~)

She hid amongst the trees, wanting to see how long he’d go on without anyone interrupting. He barely noticed as his paws seemed to be reshaping a bit, becoming a little more hand like in appearance. The wolf laid back in the grass, completely naïve to the things that was happening to him as his animalistic frame kept changing. Over and over, that big broad dumb tongue kept rubbing in against his raging erection, trying to tame the fire with equal parts slobber and elbow grease. He nearly had a good strong grip with his tongue too, but it would never matter how much he struggled. It would never be enough as long as Midna was as sadistic as she was.

After hours of being unsatisfied, the wolf finally decided to go to sleep back at the camp. Oh the poor thing~ Midna promised not make it suffer much longer. Tomorrow, she’d make sure the curse gave a few more directions on how things needed to transpire.

And tomorrow came fast, Midna making sure to wake her wolf up extra early. Link was a slow riser that day, save of course for the part of him that could only rise. It was adorable to see him still try to hide it. Midna climbed on top of his back, careful to make sure her got a good feel of her inner thighs, a nice feeling of her rear grinding against his back. He was trying to keep his comsposure. And doing a terrible job too.

He dragged himself along, every step a careful calculation. His cock was in his mind at all times. It was just so unwieldy. Every step it swung, every sway it patted against his legs. If he laid, it was red hot and pumping against the floor, or resting against his chest with a cool breeze teasing it. There was nothing he could do to stop the damned sensations from driving him nuts. It was written all over his face, and written out in long form with his detailed musk.

It seemed Midna’s camel was dying of thirst. It lasted so long without a drink, but soon enough it would have no choice but to give in. Link dragged himself along, two orbs starting to sprout out from his chest. He barely noticed them, or how his legs were starting to reform. He fell against the floor, chest first, gasping in a loud canine whine. He just couldn’t do it anymore. He ground his cock against the ground, just as his canine hips snapped and reformed, becoming more shapely, more alluring to the taste of humans who preferred babes as human as themselves, save of course for the fact that the fur and tail was going nowhere. Midna hovered away, giving that growing, bubbly ass a slap to make it jiggle as she did so. Oh yes, the main event was finally happening.

Link wasn’t as naïve as she would when the day started. He rolled onto his back when the growths on his chest were too big to ignore. Two huge, needy breasts, tipped with hard, needy nipples. His other canine ones stayed, buried beneath his fur. Or, a better term would be ‘her’ as the changes continued to spread. Her whole body kept changing as she shuddered against the ground. Thin waist, a flattering cute belly with her fur fitting in so nicely on her new frame. Her face restructured, becoming cuter, a little more human, while retaining that signature striking muzzle that made her such a striking sight to begin with. Link’s arms settled in to their new shape, her hands a fair deal larger than the rest of her arm, with big paw pads and claws right at the end of her bulky arms. The rest of her all alluring beauty, looking equal parts the warrior she was, and the whore sashaying her hips to the bedroom she was becoming.

Midna wrapped her thighs, around that cock, straddling Link at her lap. Midna smirked, rolling her legs up and down. The already confused wolf girl was sent into a panting fit, a new, more feminine voice rising from her pipes. Midna’s thick thighs settled in nicely against the sharply colored canine cock flesh. Her bulged thighs smashed in lightly against it, swallowing so much of it, with the rest of the cock poking in at the other end, a bit of the head of her cock getting to tease in against Midna’s rear.

The imp grew more and more entertained by the faces and sounds she could tease in. “The curse is simple to solve.” Midna said, neither confessing nor denying, just drawing her in deeper. “Admit to your desires, and it will become easier to handle.” She said, rubbing her thighs harder and harder. She put her all into it, thrusting back and forth. Wolf Link kept moaning, her new body still unable to move as she was wracked by a variety of incredibly odd feelings. With one more stroke of Midna’s marvelous thighs, Link came between her legs, but alas, there was no end to her erection still! It just grew ever taller! Ever thicker~ Her knot was a nightmare, and her cock was pretty much just a weapon.

“Pfft, you know how admit, right doggy?” Midna smiled, poking Link right on her black nose. “Who am I kidding~ It’s probably all you can think about, right?” Midna leaned in close, her rear sliding against that cock until the head was poking her back. “Mounting me instead for a change. Dominating me~ Pinning me against a tree and ruining my little body~ I promise I won’t be hurt if you do it. I know you’re hurting more.” She grinned when she saw Link trying too look away. “I said, admit you want it~” Midna cackled. “Mount me~ Mount me like a bitch~” Midna rose up, getting ready to sink her slit against the cock. The tip of it just barely pushed against her lips. She stood there for a moment, watching Link looking away. Even as a wolf girl, she was still denying. Midna sighed. “Fine~” Midna grinned.

Away, she crawled on all fours, swaying her proportionately massive rear and wide hips. “I guess I’ll just leave you alone here for a bet to figure it out- UNF~” Midna finally felt it. Exactly what she wanted to see from her stupid hero. Some aggression. Some possession. Owning her lust~ Link sunk her cock inside of the teasing imp at last, letting loose on all those pent up feelings. Her new hands sunk in around Midna’s body, pretty much having to prop her up and use her like a toy, forcing her down on the cock else she’d just be planted into the dirt and used like that. Either way, Midna was happy to see her puppy taking charge.

Midna rode that cock raw, lubing it up with her juices, just barely always pushing down against the base of the knot. Oh yes, the big fat red knot elephant in the room. Midna was eager to push down against it, but it seemed Link still had some lack of commitment. Whenever she got close, Link was always just in time pulling back. Oh no, that just simply wouldn’t do anymore. “I said… Fuck me~” Midna ordered. “I want you to stop being a chicken and start being a wolf~” That was enough egging on for Link to howl back and push the rest of the way, realizing just how deep in they were. There was no time to be withdrawing from these things. She was in faaaar too deep.

With one solid thrust, the knot pushed past Midna’s entrance. Midna was a bit overwhelmed for a second, becoming quickly aware of just how big that damn knot was. And of course, she loved it. She was more of a size queen than a twilight princess anyways, but hot damn, that knot was a challenge to ride. Midna let Link take control, deciding the pace, do most of the work. With all the work Midna did setting up the curse, egging her wolf on, and taking that knot, she deserved to be able to just rest and take it~ She had been sleepless after all!

Link was learning quickly the secrets to being a good top. The virgin wolf girl grasped more and more how little fucking a little imp slut was about positioning well and being experienced. The best animalistic fucks started brewing in the pit of the stomach, in the darkest corners of the mind, and it was all in the hips. The harder she went, the better it felt. So she would always go as hard as she could. She’d bite, nibbling at Midna’s ear, or really sinking her teeth into her shoulder. She’d scratch. At first just to stabilize things, but in time it was real rakings of the back, some possessive injuries to leave Midna with memories of what it was like when egged a wolf on for far too long.

Each thrust was drawing nearer to the real climax. Midna couldn’t keep a straight face on. Whenever she tried to calm down, she got really excited by how fucking amazing that cock felt. Her eyes just felt more naturally rolled back, her mouth at the utmost convenience if it was agape in preparation for any moan that came cooing out from her mouth. It was nice to really enjoy the feast she had been slow cooking, to witness the birth of the horny monster she had cultivated. Link thrusted away with all the pleasure she could muster. She grabbed tight onto Midna’s hips, pushing her down as she thrusted up as hard as she could. Midna was pretty much just riding the cock, Link deciding a while ago to just stand and position Midna against one of the trees. The little imp was being reduced to mush on that cock.

With one last triumphant moan, Link howled into the sky, cumming at last. Her first real orgasm in her new form! Her first time probably ever doing something so lewd, so vile~ Her trembling new body bared witness to her climax, her cock pushing out wave after wave from her thick virile ocean of seed. Every pulse of her cock sent another rupture of batter past the dam of her knot, filling Midna up with more wolf cum than she could reasonable bottle and save for later.

Link became extra pushy, thrusting Midna like she really was just a toy to ride. She squeezed and pushed, watching with satisfaction as her cum leaked down the sides onto the floor. Midna rolled her eyes back and gave some peace signs, giving Link a nice pose to burn into her mind to remind her just how important it was to return. And for a while, Midna would be stuck to Link just like that, waiting for the knot to descend.

It was awkward when they returned to the normal world. It seemed Link’s original body would be just as he was before the whole curse ordeal, but whenever he returned to his wolf form, as they confirmed in a ginger little test, he’d become that horny twilight wolf girl. All his desires would be amplified, and all at once he’d become Midna’s toy again. They’d fuck over and over, lost in a haze of lust, until the time to quest returned, or Link’s wolf mind became clear enough to focus on the more pressing matters again.

This became something Link would just accept. Despite all the signs, all the obvious little clues, it seemed he was never really able to pin the whole thing on Midna, who really wasn’t as innocent as she seemed to keep assuming she was. That was probably her favorite part of the whole ordeal. It was nice to know she could just do almost anything she wanted to, and Link would just go along, assuming his little imp partner could never do anything wrong in all her days. And that was just the bonus to the fact that from then on his wolf form would just be the most perfect dick on a leash she could ask for.

Whenever their quest grew boring, she’d just egg him on. “There’s a totally important item we need to get over there in the darkness.” Link eyed her weirdly, knowing what would happen as soon as she went into the shade. “Yes, it’s really important! Like, as important as these items get! You see, it’s like this key that ummm… It opens the door to Zelda’s dressing room! She needs to get into that at some point, y’know.” Midna smiled innocently. Link eyed her as if he was starting to piece something together.

With a sigh, he pushed on through. Instantly, the atmosphere hit him. Fur sprouted across his body. His chest blew forward with two fat milky breasts, big thick needy nipples growing harder and harder. His cock exploded out, becoming thick, red, with a big knot and the base of his sheathe waiting at all times. His clothing dissipated as the last of his wolf form came appearing in, leaving Midna to ogle at her wolfy~ Her abs, her hips, her cock, her piercing blue eyes. She had to fight to just not throw herself on that wolf dick joyride~ Link grinned, grabbing Midna, quietly forcing her on the cock. Link resigned herself to her fate of having a nice shortstack to ruin every night, and decided to just have fun with her little devil.


End file.
